1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable and small electronic products, and more particularly to a key structure typically used in a portable or small electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable and other small electronic products such as mobile phones, tablet computers, electronic reader devices, video phones, internet phones, game consoles etc are very popular nowadays. Many people want a portable (or small) electronic product with a large screen. In order to enlarge the screen of a portable electronic product, a designer generally reduces an area of keys on a panel of the portable electronic product. However, in many portable electronic products, it is desired to have both mechanical key functionality and touch key functionality. When mechanical keys and touch keys are both applied to the portable electronic product, together they occupy a large area of the panel of the portable electronic product. Accordingly, the area of the screen is reduced, and the utility and marketability of the portable electronic product are limited.